Bittersweet Memory
by Alter 'Ego' 97
Summary: Hinata yang sakit hati karena pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura, kemudian menyerahkan keperawanannya pada Sasuke. Awalnya, ia hanya ingin menyimpan pertemuan itu sebagai kenangan. Namun, hatinya berkata lain...
1. Chapter One: Lusting Over You

**BITTERSWEET MEMORY**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto.

**Inspired by: **Sebuah Cinta Sekolah Rakyat, kumpulan cerita sastra pendek karya Toti Tjitrawasita.

**Full summary:** Hinata yang sakit hati karena pernikahan Naruto dan Sakura akhirnya mencoba untuk menuruti saran Tenten dengan pergi ke sebuah klub malam dan mencari seorang laki-laki untuk menemaninya sementara. Ia kemudian bertemu dengan Sasuke yang kemudian pada malam itu, mengambil keperawanannya. Hinata yang awalnya hanya ingin menyimpan kenangan manis itu sebagai memori dan berjanji untuk tak membiarkan dirinya tidur bersama lelaki lagi, tanpa sadar setuju untuk bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke.

**Genres:** Romance, hurt/comfort, angst, drama, family, friendship.

**Warnings:** maybe OOC (out of character), AU, OOC (out of control/maksa (?)), drama, nge-freak, typo, banyak deskripsi, roller coaster plot, incest, multi & a few crack pair, alur cerita yang agak lambat, dll.

**Rating:** M (NC-17) untuk alcohol; clubbing; lime-lemon, implisit-eksplisit, oral, consensual, dan nonconsensual ehem-sex-ehem -/-

**Pairings:** SasuHina, NejiHina, NejiTen, NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SasuIno, ShikaIno.

**Don't say I don't warn you ;)**

**Don't like, don't read...**

**Mind to RnR?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**LUSTING OVER YOU**

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Hotel<strong>

**Minggu, 16 Oktober 2011. Pukul 07.43**

Hinata tak dapat mengatakan bahwa ia sepenuhnya menyesal telah mengikuti saran Tenten. Karena ia juga berterima kasih padanya, yang telah berhasil membuatnya melupakan Naruto. Oh, sungguh ia ingin membuang seluruh ingatannya tentang lelaki yang dulu mencuri hatinya itu. Bahkan kalau bisa dikatakan, mungkin sekarang Naruto masih memiliki hatinya.

Tapi penyesalan yang tadinya nyaris hilang kian menyiksa ketika ia mendapati dirinya terbangun di ranjang yang sama—dalam keadaan telanjang—bersama dengan seorang lelaki tak dikenal.

Bukan. Bukan lelaki tak dikenal. Lebih tepatnya, lelaki yang ia lupa pernah kenal.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Nggh…" Mendengar desahan pelan di sebelahnya itu membuat Hinata merinding. Ia memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke masih tertidur lelap dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi hampir setengah dari tubuhnya yang indah dan kekar itu.

Hinata tahu ia bukan jenis gadis yang mudah jatuh hati hanya dengan melihat sebagian tubuh lelaki. Namun ia tidak tahu kenapa matanya tak juga melepaskan pandangannya dari Sasuke.

Ia suka melihat bibir tipisnya yang sedikit terbuka seperti itu. Ia menyukai suara dengkuran-dengkuran tersembunyi di antara tidur lelaki itu. Dan entah kenapa, Sasuke yang tertidur terlihat lebih rapuh dan manis di matanya.

_Sungguh berbeda ketika lelaki itu menatapnya penuh nafsu sewaktu ia merangkak ke atas tubuhnya, mencengkeram kedua tangannya di sisi tempat tidur, dan tanpa peringatan melumat bibir ranum Hinata dengan kasar._

Tiba-tiba beberapa ingatan tentang kejadian semalam mulai menyerang pikiran Hinata hingga membuatnya nyaris muntah saking jijiknya.

"_Kau yakin?" tanya suara itu meminta pertimbangan._

"… _Aku… yakin." Jawab Hinata ragu._

_Meski Sasuke merasakan jelas adanya keraguan dalam diri Hinata, ia tahu ia sudah tidak dapat kembali. Ia hanya bisa menyerah pada nafsu birahinya. Karena ia ingin menikmati Hinata sekarang dan saat itu juga._

_Lalu dalam hitungan detik, rasa sakit luar biasa menjalar dari kewanitaannya Hinata._

Tes…

Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Hinata. Ia tak bisa membayangkan kenapa ia setuju untuk menyerahkan kesuciannya pada Sasuke malam itu. Dan setetes air mata itulah yang mewakili penyesalan, kegundahan, dan kehilangannya. Dan itu jugalah yang membuatnya berpikir ulang…

Apakah semua ini sepadan hanya untuk melupakan Naruto?

"Hyuuga?" Mendengar marganya dipanggil, Hinata pun menoleh. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke telah terbangun. "A-ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke ragu, sesaat setelah melihat tangis di wajah Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggeleng dan membuang muka. Ia tidak sanggup menatap lelaki itu lebih lama. Itu hanya akan membuatnya lebih sakit dari yang seharusnya.

Tidak perlu menjadi orang pintar untuk mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Hinata. Jadi Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menunggu Hinata dengan tenang.

Setelah beberapa menit membiarkan Hinata menangis dalam diam, Sasuke pun buka mulut. "Apa kau menyesalinya?" tanyanya pelan namun tanpa basa-basi. "Tentang semalam?"

Awalnya Hinata tidak menjawab sama sekali. Setelah itu ia baru menggelengkan kepalanya.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Sasuke. Tangannya yang besar itu kemudian menyentuh pipi Hinata dengan pelan dan membelainya dengan lembut. Perlahan menyusuri rambutnya dan mengaitkannya ke belakang telinga Hinata. Lalu dengan pelan, ia mengarahkan wajah Hinata padanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Tanyanya datar.

Mendengar itu, Hinata menjadi bisu. _Kenapa kau menangis? Bukannya kau tidak menyesal? Bukannya kau bahagia dapat melupakan Naruto?_

Bukannya malah berhenti, air mata Hinata malah semakin deras membanjiri kedua pipinya. Ia hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan tangisnya yang kian parah itu.

Bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya, Sasuke kemudian turun dari ranjang dan memunguti pakaiannya yang tersebar di lantai. Hinata yang berusaha untuk tidak melihat Sasuke tanpa busana itu, hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut lain.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke kini sudah berpakaian lengkap. Ia kemudian menyerahkan pakaian Hinata padanya dan berjalan mendekati sudut ruangan.

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Aku tidak akan mengintip." Ucapnya dingin. "Kalau ingin membersihkan dirimu, sebaiknya kau lakukan di rumahmu saja setelah pulang."

Tanpa berusaha untuk melawan, Hinata pun melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya itu dan segera berdiri. Sesaat setelah berdiri, tiba-tiba rasa sakit menyerang di bagian bawah perutnya. Hinata yang tak kuasa menahan berat tubuhnya dengan rasa sakit itu kemudian terjatuh kembali ke atas kasur.

"Akh-" Hinata menahan jeritannya karena tidak ingin Sasuke berbalik dan melihat dirinya tanpa busana—meski itu sudah terjadi semalam. Ia kemudian melihat ke sumber rasa sakitnya dan menyadari adanya bercak-bercak merah di sekitar selangkangannya.

Darah…

Ia kemudian memutar kepalanya dan menyadari adanya noda merah serupa di seperai ranjang. Hal itu membuatnya teringat lagi bahwa ia telah kehilangan salah satu hartanya yang paling berharga…

"Lama sekali." Sahut Sasuke dingin.

Hinata lalu mencoba untuk berdiri lagi dan segera memakai pakaiannya. Ia kemudian berusaha untuk berjalan dengan normal menuju meja rias. Diambilnya tas tangan dan jaketnya, lalu ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ka-kalau begitu… aku duluan ya, Uchiha-san." Ucap Hinata tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak mau terlibat lebih jauh dengan lelaki Uchiha itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu.

Namun tepat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, Sasuke dengan sigap menarik lengan Hinata.

Kedua kaki Hinata pun terhenti.

"Hyuuga, maukah kau bertemu denganku lagi?" Tanya Sasuke. Kedua matanya menatap Hinata dengan tajam. "Besok malam… di klub yang kemarin."

Hinata tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Sudah cukup ia terlibat dengan masalah percintaan. Dan setelah kehilangan keperawanannya, ia tak mau dengan mudahnya jatuh ke dalam perangkap laki-laki, apalagi jatuh cinta dengan mereka.

Namun sesuatu tentang Sasuke telah membuatnya berpikir ulang. Kedua mata hitamnya itu terasa menghipnotis. Bukan, bahkan semua tentangnya terasa menghipnotis. Hinata ingin menjawab _tidak_. Namun ia tidak bisa. Seakan bibir dan hatinya telah bekerja sama untuk mengatakan _iya_.

"Aku… akan kupikirkan lagi…" jawab Hinata pelan sambil melepaskan lengannya dari Sasuke. Ia kemudian segera menggenggam tas tangannya dengan erat dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Sasuke yang ditinggal sendirian pun hanya bisa terdiam. Ia kemudian menutup pintu kamar hotel dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Bahkan dari jauh sekalipun, dapat terlihat dengan jelas sebuah noda merah di tengah seperai itu.

"… Tuhan, apa yang telah kulakukan?" keluh Sasuke sambil memijat keningnya.

_Desahan-desahan Hinata yang berdengung di telinganya malah membuatnya jadi semakin hilang kendali. Semakin lama, ritme nya jadi semakin tak menentu. Ia mendorong tubuhnya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Semakin dalam menuju inti._

"_Aahhh…" desahan panjang pun keluar dari bibir Hinata._

_Sasuke kemudian menggigit leher Hinata dengan pelan dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Kemudian tangannya yang bebas itu bergerak menuju dada Hinata dan meremasnya pelan._

_Desahan lainnya terlantun dari bibir Hinata. Bagi Sasuke, itu adalah bunyi terindah yang pernah ia dengar. Namun kata selanjutnyalah yang membuatnya sadar bahwa itu semua bukanlah fantasi. Melainkan kenyataan yang memuakkan._

"_Na-naruto-kun…"_

_Entah fakta bahwa nama yang disebut bukanlah namanya, ataukah karena orang yang disebut itu adalah lelaki yang merebut Sakura—ia tidak tahu. Namun mendengar nama Naruto yang disebut, amarah Sasuke kini mulai memuncak._

_Ia lalu meremas dada Hinata dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan erangan kuat terlontar dari bibir Hinata. Ia kemudian mengunci kedua tangan Hinata di atas kepalanya dan melumat bibirnya dengan sangat kasar tanpa ampun._

"_Mmph, he-hentikan...!" Hinata yang berusaha untuk berbicara di antara ciuman itu malah memberikan kesempatan untuk Sasuke agar ia bisa mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Hinata yang hangat. Setelah itu, kata-kata apapun yang terucap dari bibir Hinata tampaknya tak terdengar, atau mungkin Sasuke sengaja tak mau mendengar._

_Ciuman itu kemudian menjadi semakin liar dan liar. Tubuh Sasuke terus mendorong ke bawah dan menindih tubuh mungil Hinata. Peluh mereka pun saling bersatu padu, sebagai tanda hilangnya jarak antara keduanya._

_Entah sudah beberapa puluh menit amarahnya telah mengendalikan dirinya hingga Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan benih-benihnya di dalam Hinata dan mulai tersadar._

_Ia kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di antara leher Hinata dan berdiam diri sejenak untuk menyegarkan kembali pikirannya._

_Namun saat terasa sesuatu membasahi keningnya, Sasuke segera menarik kepalanya dan melihat air mata telah menggenangi pipi Hinata. Wajah Hinata sungguh kacau; rambutnya yang lembut dan rapi kini menjadi berantakan, bibirnya yang halus sekarang menjadi pucat karena terlalu sering digigiti. Dan terlebih lagi, ekspresi Hinata yang menatapnya seperti itu... telah sukses menyayat hati Sasuke._

_Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan…_

Ia tahu ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan malam itu.

Tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya menyesal. Karena ia memang menikmati waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Hinata. Ia menginginkan wanita itu dan ia telah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Lagipula, ia tidak malu untuk mengajak Hinata bertemu dengannya lagi besok malam (mungkin dalam cara yang lebih baik dan benar).

Tapi… ia tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup berhenti menyakiti gadis itu. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia sanggup menahan nafsunya. Ia tidak tahu apakah semua yang ia lakukan ini patut diterima oleh seorang gadis seperti Hinata.

Dan yang paling penting, apakah menyakiti gadis itu sepadan hanya untuk melupakan Sakura?

Ia tidak tahu. Dan tak ada seorang pun yang tahu.

.

.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN (read at your own risks):**

* * *

><p>Yep, Ego's first lemon. Or lime? Terinspirasi dari kumpulan cerpen berjudul Sebuah Cinta Sekolah Rakyat karya Toti Tjitrawasita. Meskipun isinya gak ada yang dewasa, tapi temanya bukan untuk anak-anak. Pokoknya Ego merekomendasikan deh.<p>

Fic ini masih belum sempurna dan mungkin gak akan sempurna (di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna). But tell me what you think about it, okay? :) Review please!


	2. Chapter Two: Reunion

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

><p><strong>REUNION<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kediaman Hyuuga<strong>

**Minggu, 16 Oktober 2011. Pukul 08.16**

"Kau yakin kau tak mau ikut, Neji?" tanya Tenten ulang. Ia sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu kira-kira dua kali sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin di rumah saja, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan," jawab Neji datar sambil menuangkan _ocha_ panas di cangkir Tenten. "Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, cepat habiskan _ocha_ mu dan bergegaslah pulang. Tidak baik jika seorang gadis menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di kediaman orang lain," ucapnya sambil menyeruput _ocha_ miliknya.

Tenten terdiam. Ia ingin sekali mengajak Neji pergi berjalan-jalan—atau yang disebutnya sebagai kencan. Tapi Neji tak mau pergi.

Tak pernah.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya gadis itu lagi sambil memandang mata Neji. _Sungguh indah, mata kelabu itu._

"Aku yakin." Jawab Neji singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Tenten pun menghela nafas dan menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan kekecewaan. "Baiklah… kalau begitu, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang saja." Ia meraih tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Kau yakin kau tak mau menghabiskan _ocha_mu, Tenten?"

Tenten menggeleng, "Tidak usah… maaf sudah merepotkan." Ia membungkukkan badannya dan membuka pintu. Tepat saat pintu terbuka, sudah ada orang lain yang berdiri di depannya—seorang gadis berambut azura panjang.

"Lho? Hinata?" Tanya Tenten kaget.

"_Ohayou_, Tenten-san… lama tidak bertemu," sapa Hinata sambil membungkukkan badan. "Sudah mau pergi?"

Tenten melirik ke tempat Neji duduk. "Iya… sepertinya Neji masih sibuk." Tenten tersenyum getir. "Mungkin lain kali aku akan kemari lagi. Aku duluan ya, Hinata." Tenten melambaikan tangannya dan pergi. Sedangkan itu, Hinata masih membatu di depan pintu. Ia takut sepupunya curiga karena ia tidak pulang semalam. Namun setelah memberanikan diri, Hinata menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnya dan menapakkan kaki kecilnya di dalam rumah.

"A-aku pulang…"

Neji yang duduk di sofa melirik ke arah pintu saat menyadari kepulangan sepupunya. Namun selang beberapa detik, ia kembali sibuk dengan _ocha_nya.

Lega karena tak ada respon dari sepupunya itu, Hinata lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Namun sesaat sebelum membuka pintu, suara Neji tiba-tiba menghentikannya.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanyanya dingin tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari cangkirnya.

Hinata membalikkan badan, "Itu…"

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang semalam?" Matanya pun akhirnya menatap Hinata. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hinata mulai panik. Ia tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang. Ia tak mungkin menjawab bahwa semalam ia kehilangan keperawanannya pada Uchiha Sasuke. Jadi, ia hanya mengatakan apapun itu yang terlintas di kepalanya, "Aku… me-mengerjakan skripsi di rumah guru Kurenai," jawabnya begitu saja.

Mendengar itu, Neji mengernyitkan alisnya. Matanya mengobservasi Hinata dari atas ke bawah dalam upaya untuk mencari kejanggalan. "Jadi… semalam kau ada di rumahnya?" tanyanya lagi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dalam beberapa saat, hening pun menyelimuti.

"… Oh." Dan dengan satu kata itu, Neji mengambil kembali cangkirnya dan membawanya ke dapur.

Setelah sosok Neji tak terlihat lagi, Hinata menghela nafasnya dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Dibukanya satu demi satu pakaian yang ia kenakan. Dan dengan hati-hati, ia melihat bayangannya di cermin.

Leher dan dadanya dipenuhi tanda kemerahan—yang menurut asumsi Hinata adalah bekas _kiss-mark_ Sasuke. Bibirnya pucat, mungkin karena darah di dalamnya sudah banyak terkuras. Dan yang satu hal yang membuat Hinata mengernyit jijik: darah yang mengucur dari daerah kewanitaannya. Ya, tanda itu kini sudah agak mengering. Tapi tetap saja, sangat… tidak enak dipandang.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia sudah tidak perawan lagi. Ia merasa sungguh bodoh; bodoh karena mencari masalah dengan rasa patah hatinya, dan bodoh karena telah kalah dari rasa itu.

Bodoh. Bodoh sekali.

…****…

**Distrik Perbelanjaan Konoha**

**Minggu, 16 Oktober 2011. Pukul 08.30**

Lelaki itu berjalan sendirian di tengah kerumunan orang yang memadati Distrik Perbelanjaan kota Konoha. Awalnya, ia hanya mengunjungi tempat itu untuk melepas penat saja. Namun karena ia sama sekali belum sarapan—terutama setelah terbangun dengan gadis itu di ranjangnya, ia memutuskan untuk memanjakan perutnya sejenak. Namun tepat di saat yang tidak terduga itu, ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. "Uchiha? Uchiha Sasuke?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke segera menoleh dan melihat seseorang yang sudah lama ia tak jumpai berlari ke arahnya. "Ten…ten?" gumam Sasuke setelah lama memikirkan nama gadis itu. Terkadang Uchiha Sasuke juga bisa melupakan nama, eh?

Tenten terlihat sangat terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa tebakannya benar. Apa daya, Sasuke memang tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa kabar dari Konoha sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan tak satupun orang—bahkan mantannya, Ino sekalipun—tahu dimana ia berada. "A-apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha? Darimana saja kau selama ini?"

Sasuke baru ingat bahwa ia pergi tanpa memberi kabar. "Oh, itu. Aku belajar di Kanada selama tiga tahun terakhir ini. Baru saja minggu kemarin kembali ke Konoha." Jelasnya datar.

"Wah, pantas saja. Selamat ya, atas kelulusannya." Tenten menjabat tangan Sasuke sambil tersenyum, Sasuke juga menjabat tangannya balik.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana anak Konoha lainnya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah… tadinya aku mau mengajak Neji berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Tapi, ia menolak." Jelas Tenten sambil menerawang ke arah langit.

Sasuke yang mendengar nama Neji malah teringat dengan Hinata yang notabene adalah anggota keluarganya. Ia penasaran bagaimana reaksi Neji kalau tahu ia telah meniduri sepupu kesayangannya itu. Besar kemungkinan Sasuke akan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan babak belur.

Tenten kemudian lanjut bercerita, "Neji melanjutkan usaha pamannya. Lee pergi ke China untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya, sama sepertimu. Lalu, Shikamaru bekerja sebagai pelayan di Ichiraku. Ino, Chouji, Hinata, dan Kiba masih kuliah." Ia kemudian berhenti sebentar sambil berpikir, "Hmm… aku penasaran kemana perginya Shino dan Sai. Mereka juga tidak pernah terdengar kabarnya." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk saja meskipun ia tak begitu mendengarkan. Tapi kalimat lain yang diucapkan Tenten telah berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

"Oh iya! Kau sudah dengar, belum? Naruto dan Sakura menikah lho! Baru saja beberapa hari sebelum kau sampai di Konoha." Jelas Tenten yang sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan Sasuke. "Benar-benar, deh. Aku tidak pernah menyangka mereka akan menikah. Benar-benar pasangan yang lucu!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil tertawa.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Bodoh sekali kalau ia harus marah-marah di depan Tenten. Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk meletakkan kembali kedua tangannya di dalam saku dan mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Oh… baguslah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku lapar. Mau ke Ichiraku?"

Tenten tentu saja tidak menyadari pergantian topik itu. Jadi ia hanya mengangguk setuju dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

…****…

**Restoran Ichiraku**

**Minggu, 16 Oktober 2011. Pukul 08.46**

Ino memandang keluar jendela, memutuskan untuk membiarkan kedua sahabatnya berbincang sesuka hati mereka. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia, Shikamaru, dan Chouji pergi bersama seperti ini. Entahlah… sejak Ino dan kawan-kawannya sibuk kuliah, mungkin? Atau sejak ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke? Mungkin keduanya, ia tak tahu pasti.

Yang jelas, karena ia memiliki waktu luang, tak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu itu bersama kedua sahabat yang paling ia sayangi ini. Tapi yang namanya rencana itu tak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan kita. Apalagi jika kau melihat mantanmu berjalan di antara kerumunan di luar jendela.

Ino mengusap matanya untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang ia lihat adalah benar.

Dan ternyata, memang benar. Uchiha Sasuke dan Tenten kini berada di depan pintu masuk restoran Ichiraku.

_Criingg…_

Bel berbunyi saat Sasuke mendorong pintu restoran itu. Dan dalam sepersekian detik, kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Ino tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat. Lelaki yang dulu ia cintai itu, yang tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan mereka dan menghilang, kini sudah ada di depan matanya. "Sa-sasuke?" hanya itulah kata yang dapat terucap dari bibir Ino. Kedua sahabat Ino—Chouji dan Shikamaru—yang mendengar nama Sasuke pun secara refleks menoleh dan menemukan si penerus keluarga Uchiha di pintu masuk Ichiraku.

Sasuke dan Tenten kemudian berjalan ke arah meja tiga sekawan itu.

"Uchiha?" Tanya Shikamaru heran.

Tenten kemudian maju selangkah, menggantikan Sasuke untuk menjelaskan kepulangannya ke Konoha, "Hei, Uchiha baru saja lulus kuliah, lho. Jadi minggu lalu ia kembali ke Konoha untuk bertemu kita semua." Jelas Tenten tanpa melepas senyumnya.

Chouji yang dari tadi menyantap makanannya pun akhirnya berseru, "Wow, kalau begitu selamat ya, Uchiha-san! Jangan lupa traktirannya!" serunya sambil menyengir lebar. Lalu entah darimana, sebuah ide tiba-tiba muncul di otak Chouji, "Hei, bagaimana kalau kita merayakan kelulusannya?"

Shikamaru mencubit pipi Chouji, "Dasar, kau ini. Kau kan yang penting bisa makan terus-terusan…" tutur Shikamaru. Toh memang benar, kok. Chouji ingin merayakan kelulusan Sasuke agar bisa makan-makan.

"Aku setuju! Ayo kita makan-makan dan pergi ke karaoke!" semangat Tenten tiba-tiba berapi-api.

"Iya juga, sih… aku rasa itu bukan hal yang buruk asalkan kita tidak pulang terlalu malam." Ucap Shikamaru yang teringat dengan nasihat ibunya. Sedangkan, Ino dan Sasuke tetap bungkam.

Dan entah bagaimana semua itu bermula, lima orang itupun menghabiskan hampir 10 jam untuk merayakan kembalinya Sasuke. Dari makan-makan, main _game arcade_, sampai karaoke malam-malam.

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Kira-kira, sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tiga puluh tepat. Bahkan, Shikamaru yang awalnya hendak pulang lebih cepat, malah keasyikan hingga lupa waktu. Akhirnya, berkat telepon dari Yoshino Nara yang murka, acara itu pun disudahi.

Kelima sekawan itu akhirnya saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan dan berjalan ke kediaman masing-masing. Namun saat Sasuke hendak berjalan kembali pulang, seseorang menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke memutar badannya dan mendapati Ino berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. "Hn?"

Gadis pirang itu melepaskan lengan baju Sasuke, "Kita… sudah lama tak bertemu, ya?" Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Ya. Aku rasa begitu…" jawab Sasuke setengah hati.

Kemudian hening seketika. Suasana pun tiba-tiba menjadi janggal. Tak ada yang mengatakan sepatah katapun dalam beberapa menit.

"Anu… apakah kau keberatan jika aku menemanimu sampai ke apartemen?" Tanya Ino.

Sasuke kemudian berpikir sejenak, "Bukannya rumahmu di arah sebaliknya?"

"I-itu tidak masalah!" Ino memotong dengan cepat—terlalu cepat malah. "Ma-maksudku, aku bisa pulang naik taksi, kok." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Oh. Tapi…" ragu pun melanda Sasuke. Ia menatap mata Ino lekat-lekat.

Dengan gemetar, Ino memegang tangan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun… aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama lagi malam ini," pipi Ino pun memerah. "Kalau boleh, aku ingin menemanimu. Kau tahu? Kita sudah lama tak pernah berbicara lagi. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau kau sudah kembali. Aku ingin kita merayakan kepulanganmu berdua saja," Ino pun memandang kedua bola mata Sasuke dengan penuh harap. Pipi lembutnya yang tadi memerah kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "Kau… tahu maksudku, kan?"

Saat melihat reaksi Ino, Sasuke baru mengerti apa yang diinginkan mantannya itu. Dan itu lebih dari sekedar 'menemani di apartemen'.

Ya, ia memang sebenarnya sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi terhadap gadis itu. Perasaan itu telah lama hilang, dan kini rasanya sudah tak mungkin muncul lagi. Tapi jujur, bukannya ia tak mau melakukan _itu_ bersama Ino, hanya saja… yang muncul di benaknya hanya si gadis Hyuuga.

Hanya Hinata. Dan rasanya sangat salah kalau ia malah juga melakukan hubungan intim bersama Ino. Jadi…

"Maaf…" Sasuke berusaha untuk mencari kata yang tepat, "Aku rasa hari ini bukan saat yang tepat." Jawabnya tegas.

Ino terkejut mendengar jawaban itu. "Kau… sudah punya kekasih lain, ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak." Jawabnya mantap.

Ino menatap kembali mata Sasuke dalam diam. Sesungguhnya sejak detik pertama mata mereka bertemu, ada berjuta kata yang muncul di otak Ino. Namun tak satupun dari berjuta kata itu yang berhasil tersampaikan dengan benar. Dan meskipun tersampaikan, Ino tak yakin Sasuke akan menjawab seperti apa yang ia inginkan.

Lalu dengan perasaan kecewa, dituntunnya kedua kakinya ke pinggir jalan untuk memanggil taksi. Tepat sebelum masuk ke dalam, Ino melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Sasuke-kun. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi." Serunya dari kejauhan. _Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi… dengan dirimu dan perasaanmu yang sama saat kita dulu bersama._

Taksi itu pun melaju dengan cepat—meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri di tengah hening malam sendirian. Dan di saat itulah pertanyaan Ino kembali muncul di pikirnya.

"_Kau… sudah punya kekasih lain, ya?"_

Kekasih? Ia bahkan tak tahu hubungannya dengan si gadis Hyuuga dapat dikatakan sebagai apa. Kekasih? Tentunya bukan. Teman? Mereka saja tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi sebelumnya.

Selain si gadis Hyuuga, mungkin bisa dibilang ia tak sedang dekat dengan wanita lain. Ino? Kali ini ia hanya sebatas teman—tak lebih tak kurang. Namun, nama seorang gadis lainnya terlintas dalam benak Sasuke begitu saja.

_Bagaimana dengan Sakura?_

Sasuke tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Gadis itu kini sudah menikah dengan Naruto. Tak ada alasannya untuk tetap memikirkan si gadis. Tapi kenapa begitu susah melupakannya? Memikirkan itu, otak Sasuke malah semakin runyam. Dan masih ada satu pertanyaan yang mengganggu dirinya.

Kalau ia memang masih mencintai Sakura, kenapa ia meminta Hinata untuk bertemu lagi dengannya?

"Aku sungguh bodoh…" keluh Sasuke, memijat keningnya. Sesungguhnya, ia heran kenapa ia malah memikirkan soal wanita. Bukankah masih ada hal yang lebih penting lagi? Sejak kembali ke Konoha, ia belum sempat mencari pekerjaan. Apa gunanya mendapat pendidikan setinggi-tingginya namun tak bisa dioptimalkan dengan baik?

Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus dipikirkan. Dan satu-satunya jalan untuk semuanya saat ini hanyalah dengan tidur dengan tenang di apartemennya. Ya, dia benar-benar membutuhkan tidur.

Sasuke pun berjalan ke arah apartemennya sendirian—ditemani desiran angin malam dan cahaya rembulan.

.

.

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN (Read at your own risks):**

* * *

><p>Di fic ini, gak semua chapter bakal ada lemonnya (contoh: chapter ini). Tapi Ego usahakan untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Lalu, terima kasih banyak untuk reviewers yang sudah memberikan saran dan kritik di chapter sebelumnya. Chapter satu kemarin jadi banyak yang Ego edit—dari typo, judul, warning, bahkan sampai lemonnya ._. jadi mungkin bagi yang baca ulang jadi terlihat berbeda. Semoga aja yang versi ini lebih baik.<p>

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak bagi para readers yang sudah mereview, fave, ataupun alert fic ini: **daisuke, Lhyn hatake, payung biru, suka snsd, Hyou Hyouichiffer, little-tigress, Animea Lover Ya-ha, Yuri, Jen Hollyhock, Lollytha-chan, Sasuhina-caem, Sabaku no ligaara, SuHi-18, akira, RK-Hime, Yukio Hisa, Lambd, Amai Yuki, Okamoto, Mrs. Tweety, Kurosaki Kuchiki, Coretan Merah, cherrysakusasu, auricavip, Ichikawa Hikaru, Hana 'Reira' Misaki, Botol Pasir, Amucchi, **dan **Agusthya ThytwoFy**. Yang cuma ngintip sekalipun, ngeludahin sekalipun, berkat kalian, Ego jadi semangat menulis chapter dua.

Bisa dibilang, chapter ini sangat gak maksimal. Karena Ego menulis ini sambil kena WB ringan dan dalam pencarian beta-reader, jadi banyak kesalahan disana-sini yang Ego sendiri masih belum bisa identifikasi. Jadi dengan memberikan kritik, saran, dan flame yang membangun, tentu akan sangat membantu. Jadi, mohon review nya yaa :) Arigatou!

* * *

><p><strong>FAQ (Read at your own risks):<strong>

* * *

><p>Q: Sasuke dan Hinata sudah saling kenal atau belum?<p>

A: Di chapter satu, ada tulisan begini: '_Bukan. Bukan lelaki tak dikenal. Lebih tepatnya, lelaki yang ia lupa pernah kenal._' Jadi, sebenernya dulu mereka saling kenal karena sama-sama temennya Naruto (jadi secara tidak langsung, yang membuat mereka saling kenal itu adalah Naruto). Tapi karena udah lama banget gak ketemu sama Sasuke (karena Sasuke yang kuliah di Kanada seperti yang dijelaskan di atas [bahkan Tenten dll juga gak pernah denger kabar dari Sasuke]), Hinata udah agak lupa sama Sasuke.

Q: Kenapa Sasuke ngelakuin itu ke Hinata?

A: Kalau kenapa Sasuke melakukan hubungan intim dengan Hinata, alasannya sama dengan milik Hinata (untuk melupakan _seseorang_). Tapi kalau kenapa Sasuke malah jadinya _half-nge-rape_ si Hinata, itu karena Sasuke gak bisa mengontrol emosinya ('_Namun mendengar nama Naruto yang disebut, amarah Sasuke kini mulai memuncak.'__)_

Q: Ada BDSM atau nggak?

A: Tadinya Ego mau masukin sedikit. Tapi setelah dipikir dengan matang-matang, lebih baik nggak (nantinya malah jadi makin abal nih fic =_=)


End file.
